


[Podfic] May Fortune Favor The Foolish

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Where’s Hamilton?”“Ah, about that,” Jefferson replies. “I may had jettisoned him out the airlock.”
Series: GoLB Hamilton Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] May Fortune Favor The Foolish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May Fortune Favor The Foolish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451224) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/may-fortune-favor-the-foolish/May%20Fortune%20Favor%20The%20Foolish.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/may-fortune-favor-the-foolish/May%20Fortune%20Favor%20The%20Foolish.mp3) | 9 MB | 0:13:33  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/may-fortune-favor-the-foolish/May%20Fortune%20Favor%20The%20Foolish.m4b)  
  
| 10 MB | 0:13:33


End file.
